From Different Worlds
by mcrfangirl94
Summary: Five girls with special abilities meet in one place. Their task is to takeover the school and get to know the boys from Bartskull. Will Jill, Hayley, Ruby, Ali, and Alexa be able to do it?


From Different Worlds.

Chapter 1: New Friends

I looked around the classroom. I had no idea what the teacher was saying. All I heard was 'I'm Not Okay.' I found it funny because it looked like the teacher was singing it. I turned off my iPod and began my homework.

"Jill?" I heard my name called. Mr. Macoy, our principal, was standing in the doorway, motioning for me to come over.

"This is Hayley. She's new to Primrose Academy. I would like you to show her around. She's one of your new roomates." He told me. "No more setting your roommates on fire, please. She's the fifth one this school year."

"Fine." I mumbled under my breath. Mr. Macoy walked away and back into his office at the end of the hall.

"So, what's your special power?" I asked her.

"Telecanetic powers." She replied. "What about you?"

"I harness the power of fire. With a simple snap of my fingers, flames appear on the ends of them."

"Awesome."

I showed her around Primrose, mostly just listening to my iPod. I could care less about this whole situation. When we reached my dorm room, I helped her get her luggage into my room.

"Ms.Jill, I need to have another word with you." Mr. Macoy said after he saw me in my room.

"What now?" I asked.

"You have another new girl to show around. Her name is Ali. She'll be another new roommate for you. But don't let her grab your wrists without her gloves on. It'll end up killing you."

"Okay." I said, rolling my eyes. Mr. Macoy nodded then left once more. "So, how did you end up here?"

"I killed two people on 'accident' at my old academy." she told us, smirking triumphantly. We started to laugh.

"So, what's the whole point of this school?" Ali asked.

"It's for students with powers. You learn how to control them. Like with me, these gloves help to channel my fire power into fire power I can use and control at the same time." I explained.

"Well my gloves just keep me from killing people." Ali told us.

"You guys make yourselves at home while I go talk to Mr. Macoy and tell him that I only have enough room for two more people and I want a specific person to be rooming with us." I told them. "If you're hungry, just go down to the mess hall and pick up some food for all of us."

They simply nodded before going back to their unpacking. I knew that I had to strike a deal with him to get him to agree with me but that wasn't much trouble. I knew that my friend Ruby was on her way to Primrose and I wanted her to stay with us. I wanted to make sure that I had enough room in there to have another person live with me so that's why I got rid of all my other roomates. But Ali and Hayley seemed okay so I guess they could stay.

Chapter 2:Boys are coming to Primrose?!

Before I made it to his office, I heard whispering right outside the door. He was talking to someone on the phone and he was talking to them about bringing boys into Primrose. He told the person that they could occupy the dorms that weren't already taken in the west campus area and I knew why. My dorm room was the only one occupied over there. But then again, there was barely any people that lived here. Maybe one hundred girls at the most. It would be awesome to have guys here because the only time we got to see them was when we would get up late and look over the wall from our windows and into the Bartskull Academy campus. At first, I couldn't believe my ears. I couldn't believe that those hot guys were going to be coming here. Once he had hung up, I walked into his office. I asked him if I could choose my next roommate and he told me that I could as long as I didn't hurt either Ali or Hayley. I told him that they were fine and I gave him Ruby's name. I thanked him and ran back to my dorm.

"Hey guess what?" I said as I entered the room.

"What?" They both said at the same time.

"The guys from Bartskull Academy are going to be coming here and staying in these dorm rooms because all the others are taken. Also, my friend Ruby is going to be one of our newest roommates." I said. "But do you realize how many hot guys there are at Bartskull?"

"No, not really. But I bet there's a lot for you to be this excited." Ali said as she finished off her cookie.

"Well, there's a lot of hot rebels and punks. Ruby already knows about it and she can't wait."

"Wait, I knew a Ruby at my old academy. What's her last name?" Hayley asked.

"Toro. She's Ray Toro's little sister." I told them.

"No then I don't know her."

She's really funny and so's her brother but he'll be staying on tour and she's on her way by plane now."

"Well, I can't wait to meet her then."

"Awesome. I'm glad you guys don't mind."

"What power does she have?" Ali asked.

"She has two actually. She's a shape shifter and she can turn invisible."

"Cool, when is she arriving?"

"Tonight. I'm going to get her now so I'll see you in a little bit. I'm going to show her around and we're going to catch up for a little while." I said as I got up to leave.

Chapter 3:Here comes Ruby.

I saw a long, black limo parked outside of the gates into Primrose. Ruby stepped out of it and went around to the trunk and pulled four bags of luggage out. I ran up and when she saw me coming, she ran up and gave me a hug. I helped her get all bags out of the car and she waved good bye to her limo driver.

"So, how was the tour?" I asked her.

"It was amazing. I moshed with the crowd and caught a shirt that Frank wore for you. Also, our bus got moshed by a lot of fans."

"Awesome Ruby. Sounds like you had a lot of fun. Did you give the band members each a hug from me?"

"Of course. Did you give your brother a hug for me?"

"You know it. It just sucks that I won't see him or his band for a while. Brendon's always so busy. But he's the last remaining family member that I have so I treat him with a lot of respect. But I came here because I couldn't control my powers and they never paid any attension to me."

"That's kinda the reason why I came here too. They had been working really hard so I was pushed aside."

"I'm getting a call from him next week for my birthday. Hey, I forgot to tell you, we have two other roommates."

"As long as they don't get in my way, I'm okay with that."

"Ruby, you're always so funny."

"Any other news?"

"Yeah. The school's going to be housing a lot of the hot guys from Bartskull Academy here."

"Awesome. In which dorm rooms?"

"West campus. That's where our room is."

"Sweet."

"Yeah I know. Well, here's our dorm room. Let's go in. Ali and Hayley won't be back for a little bit. They went down to get food."

Ruby and I entered the room and noticed that there was another bed in the room. Before we knew it, Ali and Hayley entered the room with a lot of food. Hayley used her powers to set the table.

"So, you must be Ruby Toro." Hayley said as we sat down.

"Yep. Ray's my older brother. He's got too much to worry about so that's why I decided to come here. But I'm not the only one with a famous brother." she replied. I shot her a glare from my side of the table.

"Well, it's not me. Or Ali. We've gotton to know each other and she never mentioned anything about being related to anyone famous."

"Didn't Jill tell you who her brother is? Or at least her last name?"

"No, she never told us anything about her. Hey Jill, what's your last name?"

"Urie." I mumbled.

"What did you say? We couldn't understand you."

"URIE! My last name is URIE! I'm related to Brendon Urie! Happy?" I snapped.

"Wow, that's awesome. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't tell people because then they stalk me to try to get to my brother."

"Oh, I understand it."

"So, do you know why there's another bed in here?"

"Yeah. They dropped it off and gave us this letter to give to you." Ali replied, handing me the letter. I took it and read it. It simply told me that we were getting another roommate.

"So, what does it say?" Ali asked me.

"It simply says that we are getting one final roommate and her name is Alexa." I replied.

We continued to eat and before we knew it, there was a knock on the door.


End file.
